I Must Be Dreaming! Ch 1 Eyeshield21
by SwordFire19
Summary: Classic, absolutely classic!" Codie said between pages. "I swear if you could marry a fictional character, I would." "Wielding guns and a book of threats spells a healthy relationship." Kayleigh said looking over the edge of her book. Codie scoffed and
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The real world

The day could not have ended faster, Kayleigh thought as she threw her school books into her bottom locker. Students fought their way down the hall, disregarding the short girl with shoulder length blond hair. Heaving a heavy black and pink polka dotted duffle bag over her shoulder, she sighed. As she merged with hall traffic, her blue eyes narrowed in search of tall, beautiful, blond Codie. All Kayleigh saw were freshmen.

"Ugh where is she?" Kayleigh said scanning the crowd. Dark clouds hung overhead threatening a down pour. The forecaster had predicted rain all weekend and for once it looked like the balding man was right. Typical. Kayleigh had big plans for the weekend. Codie's parents were out of town so a 42 hour anime/manga fest had been planned. Food, fun, friends, the works. Of course it would have to rain!

"Yo!" Before Kayleigh could react, she had been poked in the ribs. She stiffened and blood rushed to her face. OF all her pet peeves, getting poked in the ribs was the absolute worse. Curse words danced on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed them and turned around. Her left eyebrow twitched in fury, but the anger subsided when she saw the mischievous grin on Codie Collins' face.

"Codie!" Kayleigh exclaimed with a huff. "I was about to tell you off! Where have you been?"

Codie rolled her eyes and heaved her plaid bag high on her shoulder. "Algebra two. That evil woman wouldn't let me leave."

Kayleigh nodded and followed Codie through the mass of departing middle school students. The blond pair walked briskly away leaving West Jones High in the shadows of the dark crowds. Codie stopped at a red Taurus and beamed.

"Like my ride?"

"Love it!" Kayleigh replied taking in the beauty of the red paint. Red was her absolute favorite color.

The ride to Codie's home wasn't a long one. It was filled with singing to the radio, excited chats about Eyeshield21, and the up coming graduation. Both Codie and Kayleigh were seniors and only three months away from graduating. Though eighteen, they both shared a love for almost ALL manga.

The moment Kayleigh stepped inside Codie's house, she felt at home. A small Chihuahua bounded up as they dropped their stuff by the door. Thunder rumbled outside.

"Pizza?" Codie asked tossing her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah!" Kayleigh dug into her bag. "You get the pizza ordered and I'll decide what we watch first."

Kayleigh wandered through Codie's house closely followed by the small dog.

"Holy fishsticks batman!" She gasped when she caught site of the huge gleaming T.V.

"Beautiful, huh?" Codie said tossing a canned coke Kayleigh's way. "The sound is Uh-Mazing." She paused to open her drink, "Pick something?"

The next four hours were spent watching T.V. and gorging themselves on pizza. Kayleigh laid upside down on the couch, her head laying off the end as she attempted to read the newest volume of Eyeshield21 Codie was sitting cross legged and proper on the floor amongst a pile of comics, giggling at Hiruma's antics. Rain poured outside.

"Classic, absolutely classic!" Codie said between pages. "I swear if you could marry a fictional character, I would."

"Wielding guns and a book of threats spells a healthy relationship." Kayleigh said looking over the edge of her book. Codie scoffed and threw a pillow at her with perfect aim, it hit Kayleigh straight in the face. She landed, sprawled ever so gracefully on the floor.

"That's not very nice!" The blond said attempting to regain her dignity. Codie continued to laugh. Her dog barked in protest and Codie stopped.

"Hah!" Kayleigh clapped her hands together. "A dog shut you up!"

But the little dog kept barking and thunder shook the house. The lights flickered and the house suspended into darkness. Simultaneously a pair of shrill screams filled the air.

"Codie!" Kayleigh felt her way through the darkness. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here!" Codie's eyes attempted to adjust to the dark, but failed. The dog kept barking, but slowly started to whine, "What's wrong Miley?!" Codie questioned.

A crack of lightning filled the sky as the dog started into a howl. When the power flashed back on, the girls were gone and all that remained was the opened Eyeshield21 books.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I don't think we are at West Jones anymore…

Screams still filled the air as the girls frantically searched for one another. After they found each other, they finally calmed down. It was still dark and lightning flashed across the sky. "Oh my! It was just lightning!" Codie held her hand to her chest.

"That was crazy!" Kayleigh replied. They started laughing at themselves. There was a burst of light around them as lightening struck across the sky. Their hearts caught in their throats and their eyes were wide with fear and confusion. The lightning dancing across the sky was not as frightening or confusing as the sight in front of them.

"What the mess!" Codie screamed. "How did we get to Mustang Field?" Codie looked around and held her hands to her face. Kayleigh scratched her head and stood.

"Codie, I don't think we are at West Jones anymore." Kayleigh swallowed in an attempt to get the knot out of her throat. Codie looked around again. There was no giant gold mustang guarding the field or Mustang marked bleachers. The field was only surrounded by concrete stands.

"Okay then," Codie started. "If we aren't at West Jones, then where the bloody hell are we--" A crack of thunder followed by pouring rain interrupted her. Kayleigh let out a shriek of surprise.

"Look! A shed!" Codie pointed and ran towards the building. She twisted the doorknob and it opened. She motioned to Kayleigh to follow and the blond happily obliged. They both stood in the dark room, shivering until Codie found a light switch.

"Hasn't anyone ever heard of a cleaning crew!?" Kayleigh said as she knocked some papers off a chair so she could sit.

"I agree," Codie pushed her wet hair out of her face. "Ugh, we are completely soaked." Codie began to dig through the clutter of boxes. "Maybe they got something we can wear." She searched all over the small room. Kayleigh sat at the table, her head against the green felt of the roulettes.

"How are we going to get home?" Kayleigh asked as if what had happened had just sunken into her brain.

"That is a good question… So is how we got here!" Codie sighed. She had no idea what they were going to do now. She had no clue what to do! She was only eighteen, how was she supposed to know how to get back home when she didn't know where she was in the first place? She was directionally impaired.

"Hey! There's a box over there that you haven't checked yet."

Kayleigh pointed to a box in the corner slightly covered with paper and a stray football jersey. "Oh, Thanks!" Codie walked over to it, picked up the jersey and opened the box.

"Oh," Codie said with a hint of disappointment in her voice, "It's just a bunch of old cheer uniforms."

"It'll have to do for now." Kayleigh said with a sigh as she walked over. "What kind of uniforms are they? What team? You don't think we are on Wayne County turf, do you?"

Codie paused and inspected the old cheer uniforms. She was expecting the familiar Mustang design, or Northeast's Tigers or even the Dreaded Wayne County, but what she saw caused a frightened laugh to rise from her throat. This couldn't be real.

"Was I right?" Kayleigh asked leaning towards the box. Codie answered with another laugh. "Codie, what's wrong?"

Codie's eyes flashed in excitement as she held up a uniform top. As Kayleigh read the decal on the front, her blue eyes twitched. "Deimon High Devil Bats". She spun around, her eyes searching for the locker.

"Holy fudge." She whispered as the dim light reflected off the green eye shield on helmet 21.

Codie looked at the football jersey she had held in her hands. She held it up slowly. A large white one gleamed on the red jersey. Codie dropped it like it was on fire. Silence developed between the girls as Kayleigh frantically went from locker to locker looking at the jersey numbers.

"77, 80, 16, 55, 51, 52, 53, and 21!" She said hysterically ripping them from their hangers. There were still more jerseys. She was the first to scream and she collapsed on the floor amongst the red jerseys. Tears streamed down her frightened face.

"What is going on?" Codie asked as she began to pace around the junk on the floor. "Someone is playing a trick on us! Yeah, that's it!" Kayleigh wasn't listening. She was hugging her knees to her chest. Codie continued to talk to herself while wringing her hands together.

"We have to be dreaming." Kayleigh said softly. "We'll wake up and be in your living room. It's just a dream!" She let out a cry of pain when Codie pinched her.

"See! We aren't dreaming!" Codie wailed.

"Okay!" Kayleigh jumped up from the floor, her eyes flashing in new found determination. She pounded her right fist into her left hand. "We need to handle this like professionals. We are two smart girls, we'll figure this out."

""But what are we going to do, Kayleigh?"

"Just think about it." Kayleigh said. "We are always complaining about never being able to go on an adventure. This could be our chance."

Codie thought long and hard as Kayleigh's speech reverberated through her ears. They could quite possibly be stuck in a comic book. But not just some plain old comic like Inuyasha or Tenchi Muyo, (*I 3 inuyasha don't get me wrong XD*) this was Eyeshield21.

"Kayleigh," Codie exclaimed. "You are right, as usual. This is our chance! We are in a comic book!"

"That's the attitude I was looking for!" Kayleigh said gleefully.

"We probably need to find something else to wear. We can't go wandering around Japan wearing our PJ's." Codie looked around. "Unless you want to steal a football uniform and face death, I think we should just take a cheer uniform. I don't remember them being that important anyway."

Codie exited into the casino room of the clubhouse with a uniform in hand. Kayleigh nodded to herself and dug through the box until she found a uniform that looked like her size. Her smile suddenly faded.

""Where are we going to stay?" Kayleigh called out as she changed. She cringed at the image of herself as a cheerleader. "here?"

"That's a definite no." Codie replied appearing fully dressed as a Devil Bat cheerleader, her PJ's thrown over her shoulder. "If Hiruma found us here, we'd be dead."

A smile tugged at the corners of Kayleigh's lips, "I bet you'd like him to find us here." Codie rolled her eyes and continued digging through an open locker marked 'Mamori'. An evil grin wove it's way onto Codie's face as she pulled out a green umbrella.

"Thank you, Mamori!" Kayleigh said cheerfully.

"Yes, how fortunate for us." Codie remarked closing the door to the female manager's locker gleefully. Mamori had another thing coming.

The world was surrounded by darkness when they left the clubhouse behind. A clock nearby struck midnight and clouds threatened overhead.

"Where are we possibly going to stay?" Codie asked taking in her surroundings. They couldn't break into the school and staying in the clubhouse was a no-no. They were stranded.

"A hotel?" Kayleigh suggested weakly.

"You have money?" Codie said excitedly.

"Er… No." Kayleigh gave a small laugh.

They both let out a defeated sigh and began walking up the deserted sidewalk leading away from Deimon High School. This did not look good. Codie spun the umbrella on it's string while whistling a happy tune. Kayleigh's eyebrows knitted together as a plan developed in her mind. She had survival skills somewhere. Why hadn't se ever read a book about surviving in a country where you couldn't understand the language or had no money? Codie and herself couldn't spend the whole night walking around in cheer uniforms. That spelled danger.

"Hey! That place looks abandoned!" Codie's shout pulled Kayleigh from her thoughts. Codie was pointing to a dark building that's door was open. It's outside was shabby and it looked like it hadn't been lived in for years.

"What if there is a squatter or hobo in there? We could be disturbing their home." Kayleigh said, her voice hiding a hint of her fears. Codie let out a short, nervous laugh.

"We'll just beat them up with our mad cheer skills." Codie shrugged and then laughed again. She opened the gate and walked up the sidewalk to the sagging porch. Kayleigh reluctantly followed.

"This place definitely looks creepy." Codie commented. Kayleigh let out a nervous giggle as the girls entered their new makeshift home.

Inside, the house wasn't that bad. In some places the paint was peeling, but Kayleigh discovered the lights were working as Codie hunted for a room with furniture. Kayleigh locked the door and followed as an excited shout rang through the hall. Kayleigh found Codie standing in the doorway to a large room. Two twin beds were against the white painted walls. Clean sheets and blankets were on the beds and bright curtains hung from the only window. A nice wooden dresser stood up against one wall with a mirror attached to the top. Kayleigh kicked her borrowed tennis shoes and wiggled her toes against the hard wood floors.

"I guess this used to be some old hotel." Kayleigh said as she looked at the footprints she left in the dust, "At least it looks somewhat clean."

"Yeah," Codie replied plopping onto her bed. It gave a happy creak, "Somebody took care of this place."

"This is so weird." Kayleigh said, "But it's a good weird."

"I haven't felt this amazing in years." Codie said, her head flopping down on her pillow. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"As nervous as I am," Kayleigh said plopping onto her bed and pillows. "I have to agree. We should get some sleep."

Without another word, the girls closed their tired, excited eyes and slipped off into dream world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Day

The morning sunlight shone through the window and onto Codie's face. She rolled onto her back and yawned. As she rubbed her eyes, she exhaled. That had been one dream.

"Kayleigh?" Codie looked around the room in search for her friend. Kayleigh was sleep in another bed, mumbling softly in her sleep. Codie sat up. They weren't in her room! It hadn't been a dream!

"Oh my!" She hopped up and jumped onto Kayleigh's bed. She hopped up and down. "Kayleigh, wake up! Come on!" Kayleigh woke with a start and pushed Codie off the bed. She hit the floor with a clunk.

"I meant to do that!" Codie said with a laugh.

"You know you can't scare me awake. It always ends violent." Kayleigh reminded her. She ran a hand through her hair. "So it wasn't a dream?"

"Nope!" Codie exclaimed with a smile that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Oh wow." Kayleigh said looking at her reflection in the dusty mirror. "I look like death warmed over." Codie appeared in the mirror. "You don't look to hot either."

"I wonder…" Codie mused as she wandered into the bathroom. Unlike the bedroom, it was not very tidy. Grim had collected on the tile and the faucets were tarnished. Two towels hung from a rusted towel. Codie pushed aside a tattered shower curtain to reveal an old tub. A roach climbed up the wall. Despite her urge to squish it, Codie turned the faucet knob. The pipes creaked in the walls and then water shot out of the faucet. After a few minutes, it turned hot.

"Oh my gosh!" Codie yelled for Kayleigh to hear. "We have hot water! It's a miracle!"

"Fantastic!" Kayleigh replied from the other room.

Despite the serial killer atmosphere, Codie started her shower. As soon as steam filled the room, Codie stripped down and entered the warm water. A fresh bar of soap and a tiny bottle of shampoo were on the side of the tub. That was lucky, Codie thought, and continued on with her shower. The moment the feeling of grim was gone, Codie turned off the water and began to dry off with one of the towels. She changed back into the uniform from the night before and tied her wet hair back.

"Shower's free!" Codie called. Kayleigh raced inside and the sound of running water could be heard again. Moments later, Kayleigh exited the bathroom fully dressed, her short hair dry and held back by a single star shaped barrette.

"When my hair dries we can leave." Codie said as she tied her shoes, "Then we'll take Deimon High by storm!"

"Are you serious about this?" Kayleigh shrieked trying to cover as much skin as she possibly could with her arms. "We can't go to school wearing this!" Kayleigh dove behind a row of hedges along a fence.

Codie put her hands on her hips and rolled her blue eyes behind her black square rimmed glasses frames. "What are we supposed to do? Hide in that rundown hotel until somebody comes and rescues us?!" Codie stuck her arm in between the leaves and clasped them around Kayleigh's wrists. She tugged, but Kayleigh didn't move. "COME ON, Kayleigh! This could be our one chance!"

"But Codie!" Kayleigh whined. "We can't just walk into Deimon High! We're American! We'll stick out like a red thumb and on top of that, we can't even speak Japanese!"

"Domo Arigato!" Codie said continuing to fight her way up the side walk dragging Kayleigh behind her. "It'll be fun! New adventures! Forget West Jones, We'll rule Deimon High!" Kayleigh decided not to say anything else, but solemnly followed Codie towards disaster.

"There it is!" Codie's hand extended towards the archway leading to the school. Students in brightly colored teal jackets were filling in. Laughter, chatter, and arguing filled the air around the school yard. Codie's eyes danced excitedly in the sunlight and Kayleigh gulped, her fear causing her to feel sick. Silence erupted as the pair stood under the arch. They were blond, blue eyed, and scantily clad in stolen cheer uniforms. They did NOT fit the Japanese stereotype. Whispers spread like wildfire as Codie started off through the mass of people.

"See, it'll be easy!" Codie said as she walked confidently up the steps to the front door. When silence met her, she turned, confused. Kayleigh was still standing under the arches, rooted to the spot and looking like a doe in headlights. With a huff, Codie squared her shoulders and stalked back over to her. She took Kayleigh by the arm and dragged her up the aisle. Kayleigh let out a small whimper as she caught sight of Hiruma eyeing them from across the courtyard with a devilish smile on his handsome face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Who are they?

Sena collapsed in his chair at the roulette table. The clubhouse felt a million degrees cooler than the air outside. Mamori brushed her brown bangs out of her eyes with her free hand. It had been a busy day for her. She had come to school to discover the football clubhouse was completely trashed. Her broom stopped as Kurita bounded through the door, a wide happy grin on his round face.

"Sena! We have cheerleaders!" Kurita clapped his mammoth hands together in glee.

"I told you three times, Damn Fatty," Hiruma said leaning against the open doorway. "We don't have cheerleaders, just two thieves."

Tears welled up in Kurita's dark eyes and he fell to the floor sobbing. Monta rolled his eyes as he retrieved a banana out of his bag.

"Who were they anyway?" He asked between chews, his red hair bobbing as he kicked up his feet.

Hiruma slammed his threat book on the table, causing the team to jump. From their corner, the hah brothers look over flinching in case of a rabid attack from Hiruma.

"What do you need that god awful book for?!" Mamori demanded taking a seat next to Sena. A slow, evil laugh came from Hiruma.

"This book has everything about everyone." He said flipping it open. "Our two mystery cheerleaders aren't in here and that irks me. I have been irked and I don't like being irked." In a flash, a large automatic weapon was in his slender hands.

"So I have a little "training" for you to do." The gun was cocked and loaded. Sena Gulped.

"By two-o-clock, I want their whole histories! Names, birthdays, fears, everything. Get busy or be sorry."

He pulled the trigger and the bullet fired into the ceiling, landing among a cluster of other bullets. No one moved.

"I MEAN NOW!" Hiruma shouted. The team gave a yelp, and ran as if their life depended on it. And it probably did. Hiruma fell back into an empty chair and kicked his feet up. With a laugh, he began to flip through his threat book once more just incase he had overlooked the blond duo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Transfer Students?

"Codie!" Kayleigh hissed under her breath. "This is definitely NOT a good idea!"

Codie didn't comment but stared forward, her fingers anxiously clenching the edge of her seat. Almost immediately they had been sent to the office and were now sitting in principal Chiba's office.

"Codie, what do we say? That we are from the real world and they don't exist?! Codie!? What should we do?!" Kayleigh asked frantically.

"You should zip it." Codie said, "Let me handle everything."

Normally Kayleigh would have protested, but she clammed up and stared forward.

After what seemed like hours, principal Chiba walked in with a large bundle in his hands. He placed it on the floor before sitting at his desk.

"Well, will you two ladies explain why you are here in my office on this beautiful morning?"

"Well sir-" Codie started, "As you can see from these transfer forms-" To Kayleigh's amazement Codie had pulled out two very official looking documents. "We are exchange students. We were never given proper uniforms so we had to improvise."

"Oh ho!" Principal Chiba laughed eyeing the papers. "What a story! How silly of the school to not give you uniforms!" He bent behind his desk and two plastic wrapped uniforms were placed on the desk top. Two leather bag packs were on top.

"Now tell me your names before I give you your schedules."

Kayleigh had been silent, but opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm Kay--" Codie's hand slapped over Kayleigh's mouth and Kayleigh's eybrows knitted up in anger. With a defeated sigh she crossed her arms.

'Think fast!' Codie thought.

"I'm Aikomuyashi Sanura and this is Yamata Minako."

Principal Chiba grinned. "Great! There you are Miss. Sanura, Miss. Minako."

Codie and Kayleigh took their schedules. They were second years in home room four. Their schedules were almost identical, give or take a few classes.

"Now take your uniforms, change and get to class. We hope you enjoy Deimon High!"

Frantically they gathered their things and ran out.

"Are we really going to do this?" Kayleigh asked clutching her uniform close to her chest.

"Definitely." Codie said with a mischievous smile, "Scared, Minako?" She added with a wink.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I'm so hungry!

Hours later, 'Sanura' and 'Minako' walked out of an advanced Japanese math course with their brains completely fried. They had long since dressed in their teal uniforms. Their heavy bags caused their shoulders to ache.

"This is tough." Sanura remarked as they walked down the front stairs. "I miss Mrs. Prine already."

"I agree." Minako sighed as she heaved her overloaded backpack further up her aching shoulder. "I hate to say it, but I miss Coach A."

The pair collapsed onto a bench, completely drained. Sanura's stomach growled, followed by Minako's. They both sigh miserably.

"What are we going to do about food?" Sanura asked sadly, "We have no money. We'll starve!"

Before answering, Minako grabbed Sanura by the shoulder. "Co-Sanura, I mean, somebody is watching us from the bushes."

"What?" Sanura scrutinized the bushes and saw there were people struggling. They walked over and saw two short boys arguing. One had large pointed dark hair, who they both instantly knew was Sena and then Monta had red choppy hair and a Band-Aid stuck over his nose. They went silent as they noticed Sanura and Minako staring at them in amazement.

"Hi!" Sanura waved.

The boys jumped up and were laughing nervously. Monta turned bright red as he caught sight of their blue eyes. He started rubbing the back of his head as he laughed. Sena kicked at the dirt and looked up. Even these girls were taller than him. What made them so interesting to Hiruma? Were they somehow related to football?

"Can we help you?" Minako asked calmly clasping her hands together.

"Well you see," Sena started but something was distracting the girls. Minako stifled a laugh as she pointed behind Monta and Sena. They were looking at Kurita. He was hiding behind a pole, which wasn't concealing the big guy's bulk.

Kurita panicked when he heard the laughter. He began to polish the pole with his tie as he hummed innocently.

Minako cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. Did they think that her and Sanura were that stupid? Kurita stopped his act and walked over with a heavy wave.

"The truth is-" Sena started but Monta interrupted with a hop.

"The truth is we heard you were new here! Yeah, and we wanted to just say hi and chat a bit. Maybe even hang out because you both look so interesting. Is that alright?" The monkey boy's voice had jumped an octave.

"Sure?" Sanura said. "I'm Sanura, and this is my friend Minako." Sanura pointed to herself and then to her friend. Monta suddenly whipped out a pen and paper writing something down. Possibly their names? Not very smooth if he was looking for info on them.

"Nice to meet you." Minako said as cheerfully as she could without sounding freaked out. Thank goodness she had so many years of acting. Simultaneously, Sanura's and her stomach growled.

"Gosh, I can't go much longer without food." Minako complained. A light bulb went off into Sanura's head. She smirked a devilish smirk as the boys looked away.

"It's such a shame we have no money." Sanura said pitifully. "We'll have to go the whole week without eating." She faked a sob.

"What! You'll be without food and you have no money?" Kurita's face was horrified. Suddenly his round face brightened with an n idea. "How about you guys come back to the clubhouse and we will get you something. We have all kinds of things there!"

"Oh we wouldn't want to bother you and really I'm sure we can survive." Sanura held her growling stomach sadly.

"We really don't want to intrude and be such a nuisance." Minako said catching on to Sanura's idea. She clapped a hand on Sanura's shoulder and acted sad. Minako's acting skills were fabulous.

"No! No, I insist! We would love for you to come! You guys wouldn't be a nuisance!" Kurita looked hopeful. Monta and Sena nodded their heads. Monta even offered Minako a banana out of his bag. Sena gasped at the gesture.

"Well we do need to return the uniforms we borrowed," Minako said sweetly. "So I don't see why we couldn't stop by for tea."

"Yey!" Kurita jumped for joy and grabbed the girls by their arms and slung them around in circles. The girls let out excited squeals as Kurita carried them to the clubhouse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Consequences

They all arrived at the club house and walked in. Sanura and Minako were surprised that the room was actually clean now. The room was empty except for them, Kurita, Monta, and Sena. They put the cheerleading outfits back in the box they took them from. Instead of being hidden under junk against the wall it was set in a corner neatly with a few other boxes.

"So what are your names?" Minako started. Sanura gave her a funny look but then it struck her. The boys didn't know that they knew their names.

"Oh I'm Kurita!" Kurita smiled.

"I'm Raimon. But everyone here seems to call me Monta…" Monta trudges over to his backpack and pulls out a banana and begins chomping on it.

"I'm Sena." Sena said quietly but he gave a cute, innocent little grin.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys! Your all so kind to invite us here!" Minako gave a slight bow of her head.

"Yes thank you." Sanura said owing her head as well.

"Oh no thanks needed!" Kurita held his hands up in front of him as if brushing off their thanks. "You guys stay here I'll be back with some food!" Kurita then walked out of the building.

Sanura sat down at the roulette table. Her empty stomach was filled with butterflies as she realized she was actually here in this actual clubhouse. Minako stood to the side and looked around the room. There was an awkward silence as everyone just sat quietly.

Suddenly, the door to the clubhouse opened and everyone looked up. Mamori was walking in. "Sorry, I got carried away with some things." She saw the girls sitting there and smiled, "Hello! I'm Mamori."

"Nice to meet you." Minako said in a pleasant voice. Sanura bit her tongue and grinned nodding her head. Minako was probably laughing on the inside because she knew Sanura hated Mamori. "Yes." Sanura nodded.

There were people coming in from behind Mamori. It was the Hap brothers Jumonji, Togano, and Kuroki. They didn't really pay any mind to the girls. They just looked at them and the expression looked like they felt sorry for them. Now they began to feel uncomfortable. After them Yukimitsu and Komusubi filed in.

Finally, Kurita bounded through the door with both arms full of food and grocery bags.

"Oh my!!" Sanura stood up to go help him.

"It's ok I got it!" Kurita placed everything on the table before them. "Everyone enjoy!"

Everyone was digging into the delicious food, laughing, and having a great time. Even the Hah brothers lightened up.

Suddenly, the good feeling fell away and the room felt like all the warmth was sucked out. It also felt like all the happiness just evaporated and it would never come back. Everyone eyed the door. Just at that moment someone kicked the door open and walked in. It was Hiruma. Everyone was silent. He had his book bag tossed over his shoulder and his laptop in his other hand. He didn't say anything as he walked in. He kicked the door closed when he walked by and then went to his corner and began working on his laptop. Everyone was quiet and still just waiting. Waiting for what though? Minako and Sanura wondered.

Nothing happened so everyone just continued to eat and talk. Though they talked in hushed voices and didn't seem as enthusiastic as they were moments ago.

Some of the people began leaving as it got later into the day beginning with the hah brothers, Yuki, Komusubi, then Mamori. The only people left were Sanura, Minako, Kurita, Monta, Sena, and Hiruma.

"Well Kurita, thank you for the food and thank you Sena and Monta for inviting us here. It's getting kind of late and I think we should be going." Sanura went to stand up. Minako was about to say her thanks but there was the sound of a gun loading and a shot that barely missed Sanura's head. It embedded itself into the door of the clubhouse.

"What the hell!" Minako was crouched down under the table. She peeked over the edge of the table and cursed.

Hiruma was holding a hand gun and smoke was slowly streaming out of the barrel. Sanura glared daggers at him. Her heart was racing ninety to nothing.

"Sit down Damn Blondie's we aren't done here." He ordered. Minako came from up under the table and slid into her chair. Sena, Monta, and Kurita were all wide-eyed, but it couldn't be helped. Sanura continued glaring at him then gulped as she slowly sat back down in her seat.

Sanura coughed, "Yes?"

"You stole the cheerleading outfits from us. Therefore, you must face the consequences."

"Hey! We brought them back though! And we didn't not steal them! We had to borrow them!" Minako growled. Hiruma pointed another hand gun toward her. Minako held her tongue and looked to the table sourly.

"We brought them back. We are not going to do anything." Sanura's hands were shaking so she leaned her head forward onto her hands for support. Kurita, Sena, and Monta were wide-eyed with how she talked to him.

"Oh yeah?" Hiruma jeered.

"Yeah." Sanura smirked. "It's not like you can make me. Or threaten me." Minako looked as if she was about to kick Sanura. This irked Hiruma his eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"Your going to do as I say or you will regret it!" Hiruma growled. Sanura was about to make a smart remark but someone spoke up.

"Ok we'll do it!" Minako spoke up for once.

"What!?" Sanura fell out of her chair.

"Well at least one of you has some smarts." Hiruma laughed.

Sanura growled, "Fine."

"Good. Report here tomorrow. Bright and early." Hiruma put his guns away.

Sanura thought for a minute, "Hey wait! Tomorrow is Saturday!"

"Yeah so?" Hiruma shrugged as he stood up and gathered his things together.

"So…so…It's Saturday!"

"Your not helping yourself on the smart scale. Just be there ore be sorry." Hiruma then walked out.

Sanura had her fist clenched and held at her sides. She was steaming. Kurita walked up and said, "Don't let it get you down. Your not the only one he does this to."

Sena and Monta just shook their heads, "Well it's getting late. We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Then they were gone, followed by Kurita.


End file.
